


A Fly fanfiction oneshot

by Seriesthoughts



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Melvester mentionned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriesthoughts/pseuds/Seriesthoughts
Summary: A little Fly fanfiction because I loved them very much and I got used and excited to the idea of them ending up together before everything crashed. This kinda follows the events of the softball episode, with a little setting of my own to justify them being alone late at night.
Relationships: Sylvester Dodd/Florence Tipton
Kudos: 4





	A Fly fanfiction oneshot

Sylvester Dodd was a young brilliant man who could calculate anything in the blink of an eye. He had gone through far more close-to-death situations he could want and ever imagine in his life.

Through Scorpion, he evolved and went on to do great things. In politics, he even made a name for himself as an Alderman. He helped people. He helped the city.

But he was also a man who feared just about anything. From unsanitary moments to monkeys, he had to overcome practically all of it. Refusing to step up wasn’t exactly an option when Scorpion adverted a crisis.

Ultimately, he did rather well on that matter. Even though he was secretly dying in anxiety every time he had to go against his phobias.

And now, his worse worry was about something he’d never expect : love.

Sylvester had love already. As short and heartbreaking as it was, it had been also the most important and beautiful relationship in his life. He wouldn’t trade any memory, as they were all so precious.

But now that his love was gone, for the first time since, he felt that spark that led him to marry Megan again. It was tiny and growing slowly, but it was there. And he wanted to know the potential of it all.

Since their water cooler system had been a success already, he found nothing but to pretend he wanted to improve it. That way, he could still enjoy late working nights with Florence over Kovelsky’s take out.

Florence seemed to have fun on those nights, and she never once rescheduled. Sylvester was grateful, but he wasn’t sure she didn’t quite catch there was no improvement left to do. And it was not like he was convinced his “subtle” hints about Florence feelings on the softball game went unheard.

One night, when they were having a late evening, they went on about other subjects, about life in general. They had great debates over world wide problems, from the small structural ones to big society issues.

But they also had passionate conversations about which breakfast was better to perform the tasks of the day. They talked about everything, really.

At one point, Florence was asking about her project being funded, and what she should do around it to improve and promote it. Sylvester answered with clever insights, and managed to give her a few tips. He even promised her to help if she’d like.

\- You’d do that ? She asked, with a bit of gratefulness in her voice. That’d mean more late nights. I know you are already so busy between Scorpion and your Alderman position. I wouldn’t wanna bother you.

Sylvester smiled at her.

\- I don’t mind. Besides, you’re helping me with mine. Why should it bother me to return the favour ?

At these words, Florence face twitched a little. Before Sylvester could even realize, her lips were on his, pressing gently. She broke away fast and got back in her seat, her eyes on him.

Sylvester mind went blank for a minute. He couldn’t process this at first, so he stayed silent and didn’t even move a muscle. Florence took it as her making an unwanted move on poor uninterested Sly.

She quickly apologized, confused.

\- I’m so sorry, she said in a panic, worried she had put a dent in their friendship. I just… I just realized how much I like you. And I shouldn’t have done that without your permission. I’m…

Hearing her spiraling, Sly snapped back to reality. By the time he stroked her arm gently, she had put her head down in despair. When she looked up, he was smiling again.

\- Calm down, it’s okay. Look, I was just stunned, but… really, I’m way ahead of you.

With this, he ended up blushing a bit. But it was the truth : he had been pining and waiting for so long for her to like him back. And now, she was here, declaring feelings for him. It felt like a dream.

\- Really ? She chuckled.

He nodded. Standing up, they slowly closed the distance between each other, ending in an embrace. Their hands slipped to each other’s backs, Florence’s head resting against his chest while they hugged.

Florence let out a contented sigh as Sly tightened his grip around her. They were both closing their eyes, living in the moment.

And of course, he didn’t forget about his wife. But he also owed it to Florence not to make it a competition.

Megan would always hold a special place in his heart. But he also knew she would not want him to be a lonely widow forever. If she could come back to life for a minute, she might even have kicked his ass for taking so long.

And his love for Florence didn’t take anything away from what he felt then. As the latter didn’t mean he couldn’t let Florence fully in.

They were at the beginning of everything, so details didn’t matter much yet. But with time, he knew he would have to tell her about Megan, if he wanted it to grow.

Because she would still be important. And he believed Florence was good enough to accept it.

A thought crossing her mind, she got her head up to look at him.

\- Hey ! You said you were “way ahead of me”. When did it start for you ?

\- Honest ? I think it may have been pretty fast. I just didn’t really notice it. Until…

She nodded fast, pressing him to go on.

\- Remember when I told you that chemistry joke ? You touched my hand while laughing at it. Ralph noticed I didn’t use sanitizer afterwards and he told me. That little genius has been on my side, keeping my secret, ever since.

Florence chuckled at the little story.

\- That kid is a pretty good match maker.

\- I’d say, he answered with a false seductive voice which made her slightly laugh.

They stayed silent for a minute.

\- I think Happy is still mad at me.

Sly had been there for the whole debate with Walter over their little night out. So he knew exactly what she was talking about. Secrets were always shared in Scorpion. Frankly, it was a miracle Paige hadn’t already heard about it.

\- She’ll get over it. Besides, I think what happened tonight pretty much justify that you have nothing to be sorry for. Happy is just overreacting.

Florence raised her shoulders with skepticism.

\- You’re right. The real tricky part is about Walter lie though…

\- Oh boy… I don’t wanna know what comes out if and when Paige learns about this. I think we shouldn’t worry about that for now.

\- Yeah…

Another comfortable silence fell between them.

\- Sly ?

\- Yeah ?

\- Thanks for saving me from myself on that field.

\- Anytime. This was a side of you I never expected though.

She laughed nervously, reminiscing about her violent ways against the jocks that day. She remembered Sly, taking her out of the field while she fought to be released, like an angry wild little beast.

\- I wish you wouldn’t have seen me like that, she managed to say between the laughs.

\- Florence, you’re talking to the biggest phobic in the whole world. I’m pretty sure you don’t have to worry about me judging you. And I never said I didn’t find it charming.

She blushed. That feeling of total understanding and acceptance might have been jumping the gun, but she didn’t care right now. She felt at ease with him.

Now they both hoped it could become something great. Love with a capital L.


End file.
